What Is This Feeling?
by Star-Of-Hearts
Summary: The Seventh Year. It's gonna be filled with surprises and feelings that Draco and Hermione, the top of the classes can't even describe. Can they live without constant communication? Can they even survive with each other?
1. A is for Angst

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But Draco is mine!!!**

**Alright. I got this idea from ABC of You and Me by Queen of Lunacy. BEWARE! In this, people are OOC (Out Of Character) and Ron has a twin sister Jessamine, but Ginny's still here. And Bellatrix had a son, Perseus Daniel Lestrange. Who has dark black hair, but other than is exactly like Draco. Set in their 7th year. Enjoy the story. **

**Chapter 1:**

**A is for Angst**

Hermione sat at her kitchen table. A bowl of cheerios sat in front of her, waiting to be eaten as she chewed peacefully on her first bite. She seemed completely at ease and relaxed. Her hair looked as though she had just showered. It fell in messy and unorganized curls around her shoulders. It was just barely on the verge of bushy and wet, and she had trouble keeping it behind her ear as she attempted to eat her cereal. Finally she sighed and pulled her hair back, giving into the bushy thickness of her hair.

Realizing she hadn't eaten fast enough, she threw the mushy cheerios away, unable to eat them. She ran upstairs and grabbed her wand, thinking she might as well have fun before she left for the Burrow. She was gonna be there a week and no way was Molly gonna let her use her wand the whole time. She waved her wand in front of her and instead of the dark purple towel she'd previously had on, she now wore a black tank top, and the dark brown shorts she had seen in the store the day before. She smiled as she admired her work in the mirror and decided it was time to take a wand to her hair. She took a deep breath closed her eyes and imagined the hair she wanted. And when she opened her eyes it was there. Medium length with a nice red tint to it. It was still thick, but manageable. It now had a nice organized wave to it, and a little wild, just-got-off-a-broom look to it. She loved it.

She waved her wand at a stereo and Undead by Hollywood Undead, came blasting through the speakers. Grinning wickedly, she danced while she applied a little bit of make up. She changed her eye color swiftly. She was bored with brown hair, brown eyes, innocent girl that she had been the past 6 years. Now she was the brunette with the green eyes that wasn't gonna take shit from no one. Taking a last look in the mirror she smiled at her work, and then walked to the kitchen. She grabbed a water bottle and was about to retrieve her car keys when she saw it out of the corner of her eyes. The tawny bird that was perched just outside her window was staring at her with a determined look. She sighed and walked to the window and opened it. The owl flew to the table and held out it's leg, showing her the letter attached to it. She quickly untied the letter from his leg and found him a snack to eat on the counter. He grabbed his treat and flew out the window. Hermione opened the letter and recognized the lettering that announced a letter from Hogwarts.

She opened it, and realized it was her O.W.L.'s. Hermione closed her eyes in prayer and then opened the letter. She found her grades were... alright. Ten Outstandings, and Exceeds Expectations at D.A.D.A. She wasn't disappointed. She was ecstatic. This meant she could do basically whatever she wanted. Then she felt the extra weight in the envelope. She thought that maybe it was the normal school letter, but in the back of her head she knew that wasn't it. She held the envelope upside down and held her hand out for whatever was in there. The letter started to come out, and then came the badge she knew was hers. _Head Girl_ was imprinted on the front and Hermione beamed. She opened up the letter. It mentioned her responsibilities and what she was required to do, when the occasion called for it. It told her where her new room was located, and the password and that she would be rooming with the Head Boy. There was one more paragraph, and it probably wasn't important so Hermione ignored and crunched the letter together. She smiled, grabbed her keys and headed for her car to take a nice drive.

-----

Draco rolled over and groaned as the light attacked his sleeping eyes. His dream had been weird. Granger had played a major role, and the content hadn't been entirely desirable to him. And no matter what he thought of, he couldn't get the annoying dream out of his mind. Sighing he decided to give up on it, and just flicked his wand to his stereo. He could barely hear the music, so he cranked it up a few notches, which he realized was a mistake a few minutes later. The bag pipes that defined the song blasted through the speakers and he nodded his head to the beat of the song. Yes, Draco Malfoy listened to the Braveheart soundtrack, and enjoyed it. The song was over quickly, and he smiled as another familiar movie song empowered the speakers. He hummed the tune as he got dressed, and found himself looking at the mirror in content. He smiled as the words just barely escaped his lips, "Go on and, Kiss The Girl." He smiled at the irony, flicked his wand at the stereo and it turned off. He hated leaving music on if he wasn't gonna listen to it.

He strolled downstairs with his infamous smirk planted firmly on his face. He was prepared for anything his idiotic father could spit out. And of course the moment Draco's foot touched the floor, Lucius' slippery voice sounded from inside the kitchen. "Draco. Come here." Lucius was furious, Draco could tell by his attempt at calm and polite tones. And however he may attempt Lucius wasn't a calm or polite person. Draco lazily walked into the kitchen, and leaned against the door frame, gazing at his father in a bored fashion. "Sit." Was the only word he dared utter at this point in time. Draco sat down and looked to his father waiting for the argument that was to ensue. Lucius glanced at his son, trickery gleaming in his gray eyes. Draco noticed this gleam and narrowed his eyes.

"You're not mad." It was a statement. Lucius shook his head and pointed at the envelope Draco realized was sitting in front of him. It was from Hogwarts. Draco opened it hurriedly, and grabbed the parchment that was on top. It was his O.W.L.'s. Draco glanced cautiously at his father, who was watching him intensely. Draco breathed in deeply and then opened them. Draco smiled and handed the piece of paper to his father, who beamed brightly at the paper. _9 O.W.L.'s?! _Draco thought wildly to himself. He had aced every single one of his classes. He this meant he could go on to be... he shoved the thought from his mind. He couldn't be that. But his father looked intently at Draco and coughed, as if he had something to say. Draco stopped his staring match with the table, and looked at his father waiting for the words to come.

"I know of your career options." Lucius started out. Draco furrowed his brow, wondering where this was going. "The Dark Lord was defeated three years ago. And I don't care if he comes back or not, I want you to do what you want to do. Regardless of our family history. Be what you want to be. Not what you should be." Lucius said smiling at his son. Draco looked at Lucius in surprise. _Can this be? Is he pulling my string? _Draco's mind buzzed with questions and ideas as to why his father was acting this way, but in the end, Draco had a resolve. His father truly wanted him to do what he wanted with his life. But Draco knew even though he could do what he wanted, he couldn't be with who he wanted. His father would never let him choose who he wanted.

Then Draco noticed there was more in the envelope. There was the usual letter from Hogwarts reminder about school supplies, and then another letter. And inside it the badge he never expected to get. The Head Boy badge. Draco took it out, and his father looked at him with a surprised look. _Head Boy? Seriously? Why me? _Draco thought as he admired the shiny new badge. He pulled out the letter and read it thoroughly. He reread the last paragraph a thousand times, his eyes widening more each time he read it.

_Congratulations on the appointment and we recommend for you to arrive a week early so that you and the Head Girl may prepare and become acquainted with each other. It is not necessary however, as I am writing this personally and it is not just a format made thousands of years ago, I feel you should most definitely_ _come a week early. Your opposite as Head Girl is Hermione Granger, of Gryffindor. Should you feel you are unable to cooperate I suggest you learn how in the week you have before school. Many prefects will be looking to you for instruction and leadership. So please be nice to each other. _

_Best of Wishes_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft and Wizardry_

_----_

Hermione came back from her drive and found the letter again. She read it all the way through this time. She sat down and found herself staring at nothing in particular. She couldn't believe this. Malfoy? Draco Malfoy!?_ He _was to be Head Boy?! What were they thinking? He was absolutely awful, and cruel to everyone who wasn't a Slytherin. Hermione found herself completely forgetting the worst part. She had to share quarters with him... Hermione found herself thinking about that all of a sudden. She almost fainted, and she could barely breathe. She put a hand to her chest, and the other grasped the table, hoping for some stability. _This is going to be an interesting year._ Hermione scolded herself for saying such a thing. Interesting was an understatement and would definitely not describe what was to ensue. Hermione sat at the empty kitchen table thinking about how this year would turn out and how it was to end.

---

Draco stared in disbelief, shock and stupidity at the letter. He handed it to his father, who read it once. "This is dreadful!" Draco moaned as he let his head fall into his hands. Lucius watched his son with a wicked smile worthy of the Wicked Witch of the West.* "Positively dreadful." Lucius said sarcastically. Draco either didn't hear his father or didn't catch the sarcastic tone. He moaned again about how terrible this was. Lucius knew many things his son didn't know he knew. And a plan, that he had no control over, was forming in his head. He could see what would happen. He would see how things would eventually turn in the favor he wanted. Miss Granger, and Mr. Malfoy weren't going to like this, but it was gonna happen. It was most definitely inevitable.

Draco slid the badge back into the envelope, along with the letters, and brought the whole thing upstairs. He closed his door and turned his stereo back on. The last note of the previous song held out and then the next song began. He wasn't even paying attention to what song it was, just thinking of how terrible this year was going to be. And then he heard it. The song.

"Fervid as a flame. Does it have a name?

Yes! Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!

For your face, your voice, your clothing!

Let's just say, I loathe it all!

Every little thing however small,

Makes my very flesh begin to crawl.

With simple utter loathing,

There's a strange exhileration.

With total detestation,

It's so pure, it's so strong!

Though I do admit it came on fast,

Still I do believe that it can last.

And I will be loathing,

Loathing you my whole life long!"

Draco smirked again at the irony of his music. _First I dream of kissing her, and making her mine forever. Then in reality, I'm forced to share quarters with her. Am I psychic or what?_

_----_

The anxiety built up inside of Hermione and the apprehension flooded her mind. And one word entered her mind. At that same time Draco thought of the upcoming year and it's imminent surprises in store for him and Granger. His mind flooded with scenes of fights and feelings of mistrust, disgust, and ironically, loathing. Draco thought that there should be a word for what he was thinking and there was. _What is this feeling?_ The two teenagers asked themselves and one word entered their mind. _Angst._

***Don't tell me that's not awesome alliteration! Seriously! Hahaha so many w's! **

**A/N: Alright I hope you enjoyed it! Whoever can name the song will get kudos in the next chapter! Please Review! It's not hard! Even if it's a smiley face or commanding that I update soon I will LOVE YOU forever! Until next time!**

**Humbly yours, **

**_STARFLAME607_**


	2. B is for Belligerent

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But Draco is mine!!!**

**Alright. I got this idea from ABC of You and Me by Queen of Lunacy. BEWARE! In this, people are OOC (Out Of Character) and Ron has a twin sister Jessamine, but Ginny's still here. And Bellatrix had a son, Perseus Daniel Lestrange. Who has dark black hair, but other than is exactly like Draco. Set in their 7th year. Enjoy the story. **

**I'm gonna take a leaf out of multiple author's books again here. I'm gonna put a tiny excerpt of the next chapter in this. Just so maybe you'll review so that I'll update faster. :) **

**Chapter 2**

**B is for Belligerent**

Hermione heard a knock on the door and found none other than _him_ standing on her doorstep. How he had found her was beyond her, she just stood there wondering why the hell he was there. Finally done with being amazed she asked him. "Malfoy what the fuck are you doing on my doorstep?" She said scathingly. He had been staring into her eyes the entire time. They were greener. Hermione noticed that Malfoy was staring into her eyes and she cursed herself. _Green! Fuck! Why couldn't I have changed them to blue? Or gold? Of all colors, Green?! _She exclaimed to herself, glancing away from his.... was she about to say gorgeous? Hermione almost gasped in amazement. She was about to say away from his gorgeous stormy eyes. Hermione cursed herself again for thinking such stupid thoughts.

"Granger. Your eyes... they're very nice." Malfoy said still staring at her eyes. Even though she wasn't staring back at him, he could still see her eyes. They were a very beautiful green. He tore his gaze away from her eyes and glanced around at her home. He smirked and Hermione looked up just in time to see him smirk. "There it is... the famous Malfoy smirk. I'll ask again. What the fuck are you doing here Malfoy?" She said folding her arms across her chest. Malfoy smirked again, and Hermione glared at him. He laughed uncomfortably and ran a hand through his soft white blond... _Whoa! Hermione!? What are you thinking?! Gorgeous stormy eyes? Soft white blond hair?! Are you nuts? _

"I'm here because if you don't know already, I'm Head Boy and you're Head Girl. And Dumbledore suggested we go to Hogwarts a week early, so that we can prepare for our duties and get better acquainted with each other. Like that'll help. But he's an intelligent man and I'm pretty sure he knows what he's doing." Draco said simply shaking out his hair. Hermione groaned, and rolled her eyes. Without a word she took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a quick apology and explanation to Molly for why Hermione would not be showing up tomorrow. She then realized the flaw and glanced at Malfoy who noticed her tiny flaw. He smirked and whistled. His eagle owl flew majestically into the house from behind Draco and settled neatly on the table. Hermione's mouth twitched at the corners and she tied the letter to the leg of the owl and told him where to go. He flew off into the distance. Draco watch him go as Hermione snuck up to her room to pack her things. She was almost done when she saw a figure in the door way. She jumped and fell to the floor.

Draco stood in the door way and when Hermione fell over he reached down and helped her up. She glared at him, and he for some reason wished that she wouldn't glare at him like that. She finished her packing and then she nodded at him and together they Apparated to Hogsmeade. They walked the short distance to Hogwarts in silence. Not even stealing a glance at Malfoy, Hermione hurried ahead of him into the deserted castle. This was the first time she'd ever been in the castle before school had started and it was quite anti climatic, as she shared the moment with Draco "The Ferret" Malfoy.

It was the second day of their alone time when the fighting officially broke out. Draco was making eggs in the kitchen, when Hermione came running into the room screaming about her missing... what was that word again? I hog? Draco shrugged his shoulders when she asked about it and found her wand at his throat the next moment. She kept screaming about how he stole it and he defended that he hadn't, but she wouldn't believe him. He said he didn't even know what it was, and that subdued her for now. But she still glared at him as though it was all his fault. Then he found his CD player missing. He may have been a pure blood wizard but he still loved music. He wasn't into the new stuff or whatever, he liked his older music player. But when he found it missing he was quite outraged.

They argued for hours on end without stopping or pausing. Eventually they were just yelling random insults at each other.

"Bastard!"

"Bitch!"

"Ferret!"

"Beaver!"

"YOU'RE AN ASS!"

"AND YOU'RE NOT!?"

"I CAN'T STAND YOU!"

"LIKE I CAN STAND YOU?!"

"YOU'RE A PATHETIC, SNIVELING... FOUL, LOATHSOME LITTLE COCKROACH!"

"AND YOUR BRATTY, KNOW IT ALL... HATEFUL HAG!"

"YOUR BELLIGERENCE IS QUITE ANNOYING!"

"BOOKWORM! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!"

"MOVE YOUR FUCKING ASS! I REFUSE TO MOVE FOR A DICK LIKE YOURSELF!"

"AND YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!"

By this time they were standing nose to nose and glaring each other down. Hermione was fed up with this bull shit she had taken from Malfoy for the past 6 years and she wasn't going to take it anymore. Draco found himself staring yet again into her dark green eyes. Obviously they weren't naturally green, for they were getting darker with her mood. By now her eyes were murderous black with the evilest green on the outside edge. Draco felt slightly... what... fearful? How could Draco Malfoy be scared of Mudblood Granger? Impossible! They glared at each other for what was probably 10 minutes at the least. Nothing was said not even a glance to the clock or a glance to see if anyone was in the room besides themselves.

And they didn't need to say anything else. The entire conversation was held in their eyes.

_Anger. Hate. Disgust. Disappointment. Confidence. Bravery. Admiration. Caring. Passion. Love. _

Hermione noticed it changing before Draco realized he had slipped. He shook his head and anger returned, but there was still the passion. It was an angry passion. A lovely emotion that Hermione felt empowered by. She stared at Draco as his emotions changed like clouds do in heavy winds. Finally she found the one she recognized best. Passion flicked across his face and then anger in its full embodiment reappeared. And she glared angrily back, then Draco saw it. The passion-filled gleam behind Hermione's eyes. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her right then.

He yelled aloud and ran towards his room and slammed the door shut. How could he let his emotions even survive? He was so pissed at this dream he had had for the past few nights. It was the same dream. Over and over and over again. The same god damned dream, haunting his sleep.

_The sky was that beautiful blue you can never take your eyes off of. Draco was walking in a wheat field, his hands running along the tops of the wheat grass as he walked. They were soft and it smelled so perfect right here. Almost like... parchment. His nose caught another scent. Not too far away was a field of grass. He walked over and glided gently over the grass. It was surprising when he found himself chewing gum. He thought of it for a minute and decided the flavor was indeed Spearmint. Then he heard it, the humming. The singing that came from a distance. He looked to see where the beautiful noise was coming from. He saw her, a girl walking through the wheat field like had done moments before. She was wearing a dark green dress that clung to her body perfectly. Her hair seemed much more tame and less devilish today. _

_  
Draco stopped for a second. He had never seen this girl before. How would he know if her hair looked different. Then he thought that maybe he did know the girl after all. He squinted into the distance and thought it impossible that he knew the girl. Her hair was brown/ red. He didn't know anyone with that color hair. She turned around and even though she was so far away, he could tell they had locked gazes. She smiled and even from this far she looked perfect. Beautiful to say the least. She turned and started to walk away. The sky turned dark and Draco just knew he had to follow her. He ran after her hoping that his intuition was wrong for the first time in his life. _How could such a pretty girl be hurt? _He asked himself as he chased after her. He caught up with her and he turned her so she could face him. _

_Draco found himself staring into Hermione Granger's eyes. He stared in disbelief. Granger? How could this be her? It was still the same body, and the same smile that made Draco want to give up everything he had so that he could even talk to her. Maybe Granger was good looking after all. She suddenly wrapped her arms around Draco and Draco realized that he definitely wanted her. He kissed her, and kissed her. It tasted so good and felt so right he just wanted more. He wanted her. He wanted to make him hers, and never let a another man lay his dirty, greasy eyes on her again. Draco wanted Hermione Granger all to himself. He found himself whispering in her ear, "I want you to be mine. Only mine and no one else's." He said with such ferocity she smiled a big wide grin and nodded. Her stare said one thing and one thing only. "I know." And he kissed her again, greedy for more of the perfect kiss. _

Draco paced his room, unable to sleep or think. He got so fed up with his thoughts that he couldn't help but scream out, "I REFUSE TO LET MY EMOTIONS TAKE ME!!!" He heard Hermione utter a soft squeal. He had probably surprised her. Then he heard something he didn't expect, especially after everything that had just happened. A knock sounded from his door. He opened it up and peered out at Hermione.

"I made some food, and I was wondering if you wanted any? It's some type of pasta my parents made me a few years ago. I accidentally made too much for one person." Draco didn't smile like he wanted to. He just nodded and stepped out into the hall way. Hermione quickly glanced away and practically ran into the kitchen. Draco could understand. They had been on the verge of cursing each other into oblivion. And any second they could be again. Hermione watched Draco as he ate. She had scarfed down a little of the meal, she was small and didn't eat much. Draco felt uncomfortable with her watching. Then suddenly, Hermione said something that surprised him. Sort of....

"I want you to know. I hate you with more passion than I have ever dared to muster before. This is not a peace treaty, and this is not a truce. I refuse to give in to your "charm" as you put it. You're not as charming as you think you are. Just letting you know so you don't go getting the wrong idea about this." Hermione said before walking off to her room. Well more like stomping off to her room. Draco sat there and for a moment he felt sick, and like he was the worst person in the world.

And then he laughed, his old air coming back to him quickly. "Quite a belligerent girl isn't she? Stubborn too." He chuckled some more before he staggered into his room and fell to the bed, immediately asleep.

**Thanks Voldyismyfather and Wings-of-water for the reviews and thanks everyone for the favorites and alerts! It makes me happy to see these things! Please Review! **

**The Preview for C is for Caring: **

Her lifeless form lay there, unmoving, barely breathing. Draco stared at her unsure of what to do at first. _She couldn't be dead!_

**Humbly yours, **

**_STARFLAME607_**


	3. C is for Caring

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But Draco is mine!!!**

**I got this idea from ABC of You and Me by Queen of Lunacy. BEWARE! In this, people are OOC (Out Of Character) and Ron has a twin sister Jessamine, but Ginny's still here. And Bellatrix had a son, Perseus Daniel Lestrange. Who has dark black hair, but other than is exactly like Draco. Set in their 7th year. Enjoy the story. I'm gonna take a leaf out of multiple author's books again here. I'm gonna put a tiny excerpt of the next chapter in this. Just so maybe you'll review so that I'll update faster. :) **

**Chapter 3:**

**C is for Caring**

Hermione woke early the next morning. She was tired and angry, and she couldn't stay in here any longer. She was so angry she shoved on her clothes and walked out of the Head's common room, and stomped quite angrily to the Great Hall. Hermione remembered that school wasn't in session, and there was no food on the four House tables, no students milling about to hide her from the watching eyes of the paintings and ghosts, no one but her, the teachers... and Malfoy. Hermione shuddered in disgust and found the painting of the bowl of fruit. She tickled the pear and it opened peacefully for her.

Hermione stepped inside and found the House Elves... were not there. She sighed, and retreated to the exterior of the castle. She began to wonder. No House Elves... and then she thought, _I haven't seen any teachers, either..._ And then she realized it.... she and Malfoy were the only ones here! She screamed in aggravation and started casting curses all over the place. She started screaming curse words and nasty things, all of which were pointed at Malfoy. She was so angry that it had to be him, of all the boys and all the girls why these two?

She was finally finished. She took a deep breath and sat down somewhat awkwardly at the edge of the Black Lake. She pulled out her wand and magicked a plate of scrambled eggs for her to eat. And she sat there, blissfully unaware of anything else, just watching creatures swim about under the surface and playing what appeared to be tag in their quiet under water home. Hermione smiled a bit as she watched fish leap into the air and in the distance she saw the great tentacle of the Great Squid reach up and bat a bird out of the sky.

-----

Draco woke up to the sound of angry stomping around the room next door. He rolled over, hoping the Mudblood would quiet down. But she continued to stomp about and slamming doors all over the place. He finally woke with a start when he heard an aggravated scream come from outside. There were more screams there was a flash of lights. Draco was curious and stepped to his window, which over looked the Black Lake. He saw Hermione screaming at no one in particular and from her outstretched wand, lights were emitted giving away the fact that she wished she was cursing someone. It doesn't take a Rocket Scientist to figure out who she was wishing she was cursing.

Draco smirked and put on some clothes. He walked through the dorm room and grabbed a luscious red apple. He continued out the portrait hole and walked through the castle. He was finished with his apple by the time he reached the Great Oak Doors of the castle, and magicked the core away. Then he saw Hermione sitting at the edge of the Black Lake A d a plan formed in his head. He was gonna sneak up on her. He wanted to get her real good. He was silent as he walked up behind her. Draco was so intent on scaring the mudblood he didn't take in his surroundings completely. She had just magicked the plate she had been eating from away.

He walked up silently behind her, she was paying attention to the peaceful lake, he snaked an arm around her waist, and covered her mouth with his other hand at the same time. Hermione jumped and attempted to scream, but Draco's hand muffled it. Draco picked her up off the ground and started to turn around. Hermione was squirming and kicking so much, that Draco lost his footing and fell into the Black Lake. They plunged deep into the water before Draco let go of Hermione. He swam for the surface and took a deep breath of fresh air. _Well that was interesting. _Draco thought to himself as he pulled himself out of the freezing water. He looked around, and then his heart fell into his stomach. Hermione wasn't anywhere to be seen. Draco's mind flashed back to a moment in Transfiguration where the Golden Trio had been talking. Draco listened because, well, he had nothing better to do.

"_Dad's planning on putting a pool in the backyard. Says it'll give us something to do." Ron mumbled loudly. "Bloody good it'll do. Just another thing for mum to worry about. And he's probably gonna try to build it himself. We'll be at it all summer!" Ron complained as he transformed the bowl into a cup. _

"_That's very nice transfiguring Mr. Weasley. But we are not transforming bowls into cups. We are working on going from bowls to rabbits." Professor McGonagall called from across the class room. She noticed everything. Ron waved his wand again and it turned into a Rabbit. "Good job, Mr. Weasley. Now try it without the cup!" Ron grudgingly did what she asked him and got Gryffindor 10 points. _

"_Well, I don't know about you, but I will not go in that pool. Whether it was made by you and your family, or professionals." Hermione said simply. Ron looked at her with a questioning look. "I can't swim, and I'm not particularly interested in learning." Hermione said. And Ron dropped it because she was quite adamant about it. _

Draco cursed himself as he remembered that day in Transfiguration. He dove back into the icy water and searched for Hermione... or at least her lifeless form. Unless she could hold her breath for awhile, she was most likely dead. And although such knowledge would have made Malfoy a happy man on any other day, today it terrified him. He pushed the thought of her lifeless form being pulled out of the water, just in time to see a flash of brown hair somewhere below him. He swam further down and found Hermione, floating unconscious downwards. He grabbed her by the waist and swam as hard as he could, back to the surface. He pushed her onto the bank of the lake, and pulled himself out of the water. Her lifeless form lay there, unmoving, barely breathing. Draco stared at her unsure of what to do at first. _She couldn't be dead._ He checked her vital signs and remembered something from a movie. He smiled and pushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. He couldn't help but do this... The tune entered his head and he began to sing out loud, smiling as he did so.

"What would I give

To live where you are?

What would I pay,

To stay here beside you?

What would I do,

To see you

Smiling at me?

Where would we walk?

Where would we run?

If we could stay all day in the sun?

Just you and me

And I could be

Part of your world!

I don't know when

And I don't know how

But I know something's starting right now!

Watch and you'll see!

Someday I'll be

Part of your World!" Draco sung.

He smiled as he remembered the Little Mermaid. It was a good movie, he would admit, and very well done. He liked the music in it, solely because it was so hopeful and uplifting, you couldn't help but wish you had that much determination in everything you did. Draco didn't admit that he found Ariel to be something of a role model. Mainly because, what would people say? Draco looked over Hermione once more before picking her up and carrying her to the common room. He lay her down on the couch, and covered her with a blanket. He made her a cup of Apple Cider, with a secret ingredient only the Malfoy family knew.

Draco pulled the table over and put the cup on the table so that if she woke up and he didn't see her she could reach the cup and drink from it. He sat down in the chair on the other side of the table and read, glancing up every few minutes to make sure she was still breathing, before going back to his book. It had been an hour and still she didn't wake up. Something stirred in him as he glanced at the clock then at the unconscious girl in front of him. And part of the song came true. He would do anything to see her smiling at him. Well in his case she would be glaring at him, but it was something. He felt guilty, and terrible for doing this to her.

It had been three hours since they had fallen into the lake when Hermione finally stirred. She shook her head a little put a hand to her head. Draco put his book down, and watched her, his fingers laced together as they held up his head. Hermione turned her head and looked into Draco's eyes. Draco smiled, but his hands were covering his mouth so she didn't see the warm smile he gave her.

"What happened?" She asked attempting to sit up. Draco said nothing, but instead warmed up the cup of Apple Cider and handed it to her. She accepted it and drank deeply. She stopped to take a breath and looked at the golden liquid still remaining. "Apple cider?" She asked. Draco nodded, and this time he put his hands down so she could see his smile. "It's my favorite. How'd you know? And whats that taste... it's like... I don't know but I've never tasted it in Apple Cider before." Hermione said before taking another deep drink. Draco smirked, and he watched her finish off the cup. He took it and made another cup.

"It's an old family recipe. There's an ingredient we add that no one thinks to add. It's actually really good this way, don't you think?" He asked as he put the ingredient in, turning his back on her so she didn't see it. Hermione sighed and wrapped the blanket around her. Her hair was dry now, but her eyes seemed a little red and her breath was a little short. "I'm sorry I snuck up on you like that." Draco apologized before returning with the cider. Hermione frowned a little.

"So it _was_ you. I thought so. I just didn't know for sure. Why did you sneak up on me?" She asked there were a million more questions milling behind her eyes, waiting quietly in turn to be asked. Draco thought about it. _Why did he sneak up on her?_ He shrugged and went to go make some toast. "I guess I thought it would be funny. I heard you screaming, and I thought if I snuck up on you, I'd get a kick out of it, and maybe you'd lighten up a bit." Draco said as he buttered the toast. "Toast?" He asked her. Hermione nodded her head as she took another sip of cider. Draco made another two pieces of toast. He looked at her and Hermione saw something. But she shook the thought away.

_What is this feeling? _Draco thought as he looked at Hermione. It was like he was waiting for her to get better. Was it possible that he... cared for her? Never! Couldn't be!! Or could it? Draco muttered a quick good night to Hermione and ran into his room. He couldn't care for Hermione, could he? No. A Malfoy wasn't caring. And certainly didn't fall for mudbloods like Granger. But the voice in the back of his mind said something he couldn't bear. _But you did a very good thing today. You saved her life. You'll be rewarded for your good deed. _

**A/N: Funny story. I was about to update a few minutes ago, and then i accidentally hit the back button on the server, so i had to copy everything again. Which is actually good, cause i just finished writing Chapter 4, and i put that one up. so here's chapter 3 the one you're supposed to be reading... i think.... please review!**

**Humbly yours,**

**_STARFLAME607_  
**


	4. D is for Deeds

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But Draco is mine!!!**

**Alright. I got this idea from ABC of You and Me by Queen of Lunacy. BEWARE! In this, people are OOC (Out Of Character) and Ron has a twin sister Jessamine, but Ginny's still here. And Bellatrix had a son, Perseus Daniel Lestrange who has dark black hair, but other than that is exactly like Draco. Perseus also had a sister, Lyra. Set in their 7th year. Enjoy the story. **

**Chapter 4**

**D is for Deeds**

A knock on his door alerted him to her presence. He opened the door, and she walked in. She turned to look at him, after carefully looking at his room. Draco folded his arms over his chest and stared at her. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and bit her bottom lip. How he wanted to just hold her in his arms. But he couldn't. _I shouldn't think like this. I have to keep my mind straight._ He scolded himself.

"Is there anything you wanted to talk about?" Hermione asked quietly. Draco shook his head and Hermione sighed. "I found that incredibly hard to believe Malfoy." She said viciously. Draco raised an eyebrow and she looked at the ground. "Sorry. You did something unbelievable for me, and I'm trying to return the favor. I don't even know what I'm doing. I'll just leave now." Hermione said before she stormed out of his room. Draco sighed. Hermione had just been in his room, and he hadn't done anything. _I wasn't gonna do anything, even if I wanted to._ He thought to himself, contradiction in everything he said.

The next day found Draco laying on his stomach, his head turning away from the sun light streaming from the window. The soft patter of feet somewhere in the distance awoke him, and he found himself cursing the dirty mudblood as he realized it was only 6:30. _It's early! What the devil is that mud blood up to now?_ Draco thought scathingly. But he got up nonetheless, and fought to stay awake as he sludged downstairs to the Great Hall. He almost fell asleep at his eggs and when questioned upon his tiredness he simply responded with a simple, "Fuck off," and was promptly left alone. The only person who edged further was Professor Snape during Potions, unfortunately the first class of the morning.

"Mr. Malfoy. I suggest you do your sleeping in your dormitory, not my class room! Now wipe the drool off your mouth and the table and kindly get started on the potion I assigned you and the rest of this class to do 10 minutes ago!" The Potions Master drawled out, loud enough so the whole class heard him call out Malfoy. Most laughed until Snape shot them a deathly glare. "Now Mr. Malfoy!" Snape said once more. Malfoy was tired of hearing his own name being yelled for the world to hear, so he continued to work. Blaise Zabini, who happened to be one of Malfoy's best friends, was missing today.

After classes Draco decided to investigate upon this. The first place he looked was the Hospital Wing. Draco walked in and found himself utterly intruding upon something important. Snape was chanting something vaguely familiar and Dumbledore was standing there, his shoulders hunched over quite oddly. Draco walked silently further and got a glimpse of what they were standing around. He then realized Blaise's parents were there, his mother was crying. Blaise was standing beside her, his hand on his shoulder, his face downcast.

And then as if feeling Draco's stare, Blaise looked up and Draco was overtaken with a sense of horror and sadness. His eyes were wet and there was despair above everything in them. Draco felt sorry for his best mate, but the sense of wonder that gripped him, was because he didn't quite understand why there was such looks in Blaise's eyes. The chanting continued, and Blaise looked back down at the bed before him, and a single tear escaped his eyes. The scene was an interesting one and with a jolt, Draco remembered where he'd heard the words before.

_Flashback:_

_Draco stood there, a mere child of 7, holding his mother's hand. She was crying, and his father was standing there, looking more forlorn than ever. Draco didn't understand what was going on. He looked from person to person, trying to fully grasp what was happening. There was chanting, weird words that Draco neither understood nor really paid attention to. He tugged on his mother's sleeve. _

_She looked down at him, sniffling as she did so. "Mommy, whats wrong?" He asked confusion etched clearly on his face. She tried to hold back from crying out, and managed to say, "There was an accident, Draco. You remember Lyra? Your cousin? Aunt Bella's daughter? She was killed. By a Muggle." She said and then continued crying. Draco looked at the coffin. Lyra was barely a year older than him. And she was dead? Draco started to cry as he realized his time might come to and for a week he was afraid to do anything. _

Draco gasped as the memory came rushing back at him. It had been years since he'd even given a thought for his cousin Lyra. They had found out 4 years ago it was a Muggle serial killer, but he had been caught and electrocuted shortly after. Draco sighed and walked over to Blaise, putting an arm around him. Draco looked down and saw Blaise's twin brother, Casey. Draco hadn't known Casey too much. He had been sorted into Ravenclaw, cause he was a bloody genius. Draco squeezed his friend's shoulder, knowing this was a great loss for him. The chanting stopped and Snape dropped his gaze to the ground.

Even though Draco wasn't, he knew everyone else was wishing for safe passage into the ghostly world. He knew many ghosts who had once been people. His cousin Lyra he actually saw once, but she didn't see him, and continued searching for something Draco knew she would never find.

It was a few hours later and Draco and Blaise sat in the Slytherin common room, sitting in silence. Draco knew that when Blaise was ready he would tell what had happened. Suddenly Blaise shifted a little, and looked at Draco. "It wasn't supposed to be him." He said suddenly. Draco started and looked at his friend. "Wha-?" He asked and Blaise said it again. "It wasn't supposed to be him."

"It was the Dark Lord. He's been trying to get you on his side for months Draco! He thought if he killed your best mate, black mailed you he would have gotten you and your family on his side. He thought it was me walking out of the Hogsmeade shop, but it was Casey! Draco, because of you, I'm an only child!" Blaise yelled at him. Draco was hurt as Blaise glared at him. Draco nodded however. "I know. Not the part about The Dark Lord, 'course. But I know its my fault. And I know you hate me now." Draco said eyeing the door skeptically. Blaise shook his head.

"Nah, mate! I don't hate you! I'm pretty miffed about the whole thing, but over all, I'm pretty okay with you, as always. I'm just relaying some of my sadness and anger onto you, and I'm sorry 'bout that." Blaise apologized looking sincere.

"Hey, what are best mates for if not for blame?" Draco said smiling. Blaise smiled, even if a ghost of a smile, and Draco was overcome with a feeling of sadness for his friend. "Look, I should probably head out. Granger'll be looking for me, and when she does, she'll have my head and yak my ear off." Draco said. And without he said a warm goodbye and hugged Blaise, whispering words of encouragement. I would have written them down, however Draco would murder me in my sleep.

Draco walked silently through that halls, and even though Blaise had said it was all because he was really sad, Draco couldn't help but think of what Blaise had said. _It wasn't supposed to be him!_ Draco shuddered. He didn't want to imagine what life would be like if it was Blaise like it should have been. He thought of how it would be the Dark Lord's fault, of how angry Draco would be that Voldemort was willing to kill to just get some measly teenager in his ranks. Draco was already shaking with anger. And he found himself repeating words that he shouldn't be saying.

And suddenly he felt extremely protective of his best mate. Knowing Voldemort he would eventually try again, and this time he'd get the right friend. Draco slumped to the ground and found himself reciting words he had heard somewhere.

Eleka nahmen nahmen a tum a tum eleka nahmen

Eleka nahmen nahmen a tum a tum eleka nahmen

May his flesh not be torn, let his blood leave no stain

Though they beat him let him feel no pain

Let his bones never break and however they try

To destroy him let him never die

Let him never die

Eleka nahmen nahmen a tum a tum eleka nahmen

Eleka nahmen nahmen a tum a tum eleka- eleka!

"What good is this chanting? I don't even know what I'm reading! I don't even know what trick I ought to try." Draco started singing. Then he realized where he'd heard it before and he cursed his stupidity. His best mate had just lost his twin brother, his only sibling, and here he was singing songs from Broadway?! But now that he thought of it, the chanting did seem like Old Magic. And the song had a good point. He continued to sing, but he skipped a few lines. Unfortunately he didn't want to know where Fiyero was.

"One more disaster I can add to my generous supply? No good deed goes unpunished. No act of charity goes unresented. No good deed goes unpunished. Thats my new creed! My road of good intentions, led where such roads always lead. No good deed, goes unpunished." He skipped the next part, because to be honest he didn't know a Nessa, a Doctor Dillamond, or a Fiyero. He continued to his dormitory and fell asleep on his bed. He paid no attention to Granger or her silly accusations of late night wandering. The next few days went by in a blur, and he tried to do all he could to help Blaise cope. And for some reason he kept forgetting it was Granger, and sometimes helped her too. It was like he was being good.

He woke up early the next morning to a prompt prod on his face. He looked up and saw his old house elf Dobby standing there with a look of sadness on his face. "Master Malfoy, sir. There's been a terrible occurrence. Your friend, Master Zabini. Master Blaise Zabini, went and killed himself." Dobby said bowing deeply before vanishing with a pop. Draco had been reaching up to tousle his hair and was caught stiff mid reach. He put his head in his hands, and then jerked back up.

"Blaise wouldn't have killed himself. No. This wasn't Blaise. This was... _him_!" Draco said to himself. This was the final straw! No one messes with his friends. He was in his common room, and he could hear the music in his head, and that's all he needed.

"One question haunts and hurts, too much too much to mention. Was I really seeking good, or just seeking attention. Is that all good deeds are when looked at with an ice cold eye? If that's all good deeds are, maybe that's the reason why! No good deed goes unpunished. All helpful urges should be circumvented. No good deed goes unpunished. Sure I meant well, but look at what well-meant did. All right enough, so be it! So be it then!" Hermione was looking at him, a look of fear plain on her face.

"Let all of them be agreed, I'm Wicked through and through. Since I can not succeed Zabini saving you, I promise no good will I attempt to do again! Ever again! No good deed, will I do! Again!" He finished glaring at Hermione. His look was filled with hate and disgust. _None of this would be happening if the filthy mud bloods had stayed out of magic._ He thought hatefully. Her eyes were scared and fearful and she saw the look in his eyes and knew, he meant what he said. She started to back away. "Oh no you don't beaver! Stupefy!" He said casting the spell at her. She was unarmed and fell to the floor, stunned. Draco sneered, his usual air back again. He tied her hands and feet together and then unstunned her.

She sat there, gagged and tied up. She stared at Malfoy, fear written in her eyes. "Hello Granger. I'm afraid something in me has snapped and I do believe I want to kill Voldemort with a passion now. And I can't let you, Potty and the Weasels get in my way." He silently cast Crucio on her and watched her writhe in pain and agony. He laughed as her screams were muffled by the gag. Suddenly she became limp, the pain becoming to much for her and she passed out. Draco sighed and modified her memory so she wouldn't go blabbing to anyone. He wouldn't live it down if someone found out he could sing. And that he knew the lyrics to Broadway songs. He had a reputation to uphold.

**A/N: Alright I hope you enjoyed it! Whoever can name the song will get kudos in the next chapter! Please Review! It's not hard! Even if it's a smiley face or commanding that I update soon I will LOVE YOU forever! Until next time!**

**Humbly yours, _STARFLAME607_**


	5. E is for Excruciating

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But Draco is mine!!!**

**Alright. I got this idea from ABC of You and Me by Queen of Lunacy. BEWARE! In this, people are OOC (Out Of Character) and Ron has a twin sister Jessamine, but Ginny's still here. And Bellatrix had a son, Perseus Daniel Lestrange. Who has dark black hair, but other than is exactly like Draco. Set in their 7th year. Enjoy the story. **

**A/N: Ok so this is a really interesting chapter. I don't know how i came up with this. I'm sorry if it's a little... weird. Hope you like it.  
**

**Chapter Five**

**E is for Excruciating**

Hermione awoke on the floor, she was quite disheveled and the way she was looking extremely unsure what had happened, the last thing she remembered was... nothing.... wait no... Dobby had come looking for Malfoy. She checked Malfoy's room and found nothing. He had probably gone to breakfast already. She stepped through the portrait hole, unsure of anything that was going on. She proceeded to the Great Hall and sat down with Harry and Ron.

"Where have you been Hermione?" Ron managed to ask somehow in between bites of food. Hermione looked at his eating habits with sheer disgust. She was not willing to dignify that with an answer. It was absolutely revolting how Ronald stuffed his mouth. She looked away and looked at the table across from her, the Slytherin table. Cold grey eyes caught brown and his eyes narrowed as he saw her. There was something... different about him.

"Hermione? Did you hear Ron?" Harry asked waving a hand in front of Hermione's face. Hermione glanced back up and nodded.

"I accidentally fell back asleep. I'm alright, just a bit overworked I guess." Hermione said sighing. She missed hanging out with Ron and Harry and Ginny and Jessa. Ginny was going after a bloke named Brian Kelly. Hermione found him absolutely the rudest person next to Ronald and Malfoy. However he wasn't half bad, once you got to know him. Ron was going steady with a girl named Emily. She was in Hufflepuff. Hermione glanced at Harry. He was still available. And he was cute. Jessa was Ron's twin sister, and who knew who she was going after. She tended to just be surrounded by boys at all times.

Hermione had always had a slight crush on Harry. It used to be on Ron, but his eating habits were not a redeeming quality nor a quality Hermione even tolerated. It was all she could do to stop from hitting Ron and telling him to stop eating so much. Harry noticed Hermione staring at him and smiled. At that moment, the slight connection was made, the look in the eyes, the slight curve of the lips in that specific way, and the only person who caught it beside Hermione and Harry, was none other than Draco Malfoy. He smirked as he saw the romance crackling between them.

He hated playing match maker, but always enjoyed match breaker. And he knew just when to strike. His maniacal laugh was a little louder than usual, but was heard by only a measly second year who heard it and immediately ran the opposite direction. Draco smirked again and left the Great Hall to go devise his scheme. He needed to break up the Golden Trio if he was to succeed in killing the Dark Lord.

A few weeks passed and nothing especially important happened. Save Harry and Hermione finally getting together, and of course Ginny and Brian started going steady as well. Ron still had Emily, but she was getting a little distant. Ron had started to move a bit too fast for her liking.

Finally the day Draco was waiting for was upon him. Valentine's Day. It was a loathsome holiday, and only a few people would dare enjoy the piggish holiday. Potty and Granger happened to be one of these piggish people. They were snogging every chance they got and had Draco not interfered on the Third Floor, they may have found themselves doing something much different than snogging. Draco let loose the bucket of water, which poured of their heads, and then allowed the chicken feathers to float neatly on to them, the way he wanted them to go. They looked like they had just... well in the chicken coop. Hermione was truly upset this happened, but much to Draco's dismay Harry took it upon himself to cheer her up. He snogged Hermione until her hearts content and they went off to their next class.

After probably five more failed attempts to ruin their day, Draco sat in his common room fuming. These plans were supposed to work. How they hadn't, blew his mind. Suddenly Hermione flew through the common room and landed on a couch in such a hurry she looked like the flash. She sat there grinning. "What are you beaming at Granger?" Draco snapped, his already bad mood worsened by her sudden appearance.

"Nothing you can say can bring me down Draco! I am so happy, not even you're presence will put a dent in my good mood. Harry just told me he loved me. And I swear Draco he really meant it. And I really meant it when I replied, 'I love you, too!' Oh! He is so perfect." Hermione said dreamily. Draco scowled at her then muttered something about taking a walk. _That woman is so infuriating! _Draco screamed to himself. She was always prancing about being happy for herself, and no one else seemed to concern her anymore. Draco walked down to the lake and threw in a pebble. _I swear to god I will kill her after I kill Voldemort._ Draco thought wildly to himself. He still couldn't help but be invigorated whenever he thought of killing the poor bloke. Draco was not one to be messed with, and someone had messed with him real bad. Suddenly he had an idea. A way to take out his anger in general and to take out his anger on Granger. He hurried back up to his common room and pulled out his wand as Granger lay waiting on the couch.

She didn't notice him come in. He silenced her and then set the Crucio on her. He watched her silently scream and writhe in pain for a few minutes, then let her go. He had kicked her wand away from her, and then set the Crucio on her once more. The way she bent when it struck her at first and the silent screaming made something stir inside Draco. It was like... something he wasn't used to. Something that made him... want her.

He let her rest a bit, keeping her wand with him, but she wasn't going to move. She was in too much pain to move. He put up spells that would block all sound from leaving the room, should anything happen. Something inside Draco was telling him what to do, something was making him do all this. And he wasn't objecting. Somehow he wanted to see what that monstrous beast inside had in store for him. As soon as Draco was done with the spells, the Beast told him to return to the Mud blood's side. Draco went and saw that she was nearly asleep. The Beast told him to wake her up brutally.

"Crucio." Draco muttered, Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she screamed, her voice silenced by the spell he had cast earlier. _Remove the Silencing Charm._ Draco removed it and her chilling screams filled the room. The Beast proceeded to tell him what to do, and Draco listened and followed the orders to a tee.

Four Hours Later...

Draco had modified her memory, so that she wouldn't remember the night, and made sure all signs were hidden. Draco's mind and body hungered for more, but he knew that tonight was not the night. People had died from the Cruciatus curse, and he wasn't going to let his fun die off on him. He sat on the edge of the bank and heard a murmur behind him. Hermione stood there gazing at him, unknowing of everything.

"Hello Malfoy." She said sitting beside him. She was staring at the lake, a look in her eye held the look of someone with a secret, but her body expression said that everything she knew, was accessible by everyone else. Draco looked away from her face, not able to bear it much longer. How could he keep a lie like this from her? He had to tell her, tell her of what he had done. But the Beast staying dormant inside him roared _No! You mustn't tell her! It would have all been for naught if you do! The time will come when you can admit everything to her! And that day she'll understand! But now is not the time!_ The Beast cried indignantly. Draco nodded and looked at Hermione.

For a mud blood she looked nice in the moonlight. As he stared at her, his body craved for him to do it again. For him to repeat his already sinful biddings. Draco wasn't Christian, but he definitely had a system of beliefs and _that_ was coincidentally not among them. And though he couldn't want it again, he did.

As the two of them sat out on the edge of the lake, Draco couldn't help but wish that it had been different. And he played the scene he wished had happened out in his mind. The last few moments were clear in his head and he replayed them. Each time smiling some more as he wished this moment had happened instead of the painful one that did. It was at that time that Hermione decided to use Legilimens against him. She cast the spell when he wasn't paying attention and heard what he was hearing at that moment. It was only a voice saying, "Oh Draco."

**A/N: Hate it? Like it? I don't think someone could love this chapter... please Review! If you review it'll give me more motivation to write better. **

**Also: i know a kid named Brian Kelly and he's an ass... and there's more on Jessa next chapter.  
**


	6. F is for Fire and Frost

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But Draco is mine!!!**

**Alright. I got this idea from ABC of You and Me by Queen of Lunacy. BEWARE! In this, people are OOC (Out Of Character) and Ron has a twin sister Jessamine, but Ginny's still here. And Bellatrix had a son, Perseus Daniel Lestrange. Who has dark black hair, but other than is exactly like Draco. Set in their 7th year. Enjoy the story. **

**A/N: Alright... i wrote this one before i updated the last chapter.... and i meant to write the next chapter before i posted this one, but i saw how much people liked it. so i had to do it.  
**

**Chapter Six**

**F is for Fire and Frost**

Hermione sat in the library, doing her homework like normal. The only difference was... she had been there 5 hours already, and had only managed to to do 3 hours of work. The other times was when she was zoning out thinking of what she had heard last night. Those two words were nothing, but the way they were said. It sent a chill down her spine. She tried to get back to her work, but to no avail. She angrily closed the Transfiguration book she had been using for research and leaned back moodily in her chair.

"Having troubles?" A voice said behind her. Hermione started and turned pulling out her wand. The girl was tall and her red hair waved just past her shoulders. "Whoa! 'Mione! Calm down girl! It's just me!" The girl said throwing her hands up in the air, the universal surrender sign. Hermione sighed and put her wand away.

"Jesus, Jessa. Don't sneak up on me like that!" Hermione mumbled standing up. Jessamine Weasley. She and Ron were twins, and although she had been sick first year with Dragon Pox and recovering from it, she returned to Hogwarts in her second year. She was also in Gryffindor like every Weasley before her. Jessa and Hermione were really good friends, and Jessa loved bugging Malfoy. She was currently the only person who could actually annoy Malfoy.

"Alright, I won't. But come on, we have to go!" Jessa said, waving her wand over Hermione's books. The library books shot back to their places, and Hermione's went into her book bag. Hermione watched these things not being able to say anything against the contrary.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as Jessa grabbed her hand and book bag and started pulling her out of the library. "We are going to the Quidditch Pitch." Jessa smiled at Hermione and when she turned the corner bumped into some poor guy. Jessa squealed and helped him pick up his books, apologizing profusely. Jessa handed his books to him and looked into his face for the first time. It was Draco Malfoy's face, but instead of white blond hair, he had onyx black hair. Jessa smiled foolishly and stuttered one last apology.

Then quickly looking to the floor she grabbed Hermione's hand and hurried off. "Jessa? What was up with that?" Hermione called from behind her. Jessa shrugged and pulled Hermione to the Quidditch Pitch, just as she promised. Jessa had Ron, Harry, and Ginny waiting for them, all with their own brooms and two brooms on the ground. Hermione groaned. She didn't like flying. She didn't want to know what flying was like. She liked her feet on the ground.

"Come on. Just try it Hermione!" Harry pleaded holding her hands. They had tried so hard over the last few minutes to get her to just try flying, to give it a chance. Hermione had been refusing to do so, but when Harry held her hands and looked at her, she felt like she was on fire. It had been like this for a few months.

_You're on fire when he's near you_

_You're on fire when he speaks_

_You're on fire burning at _

_These mysteries_

The song fit in perfectly with this emotion. And even though Hermione had little experience in this field, she knew well enough what it was. She had a crush on Harry. And her insides burned so desperately for him. She was frozen for a minute, thinking of her thoughts, gathering her emotions and then looking into Harry's green eyes, nodded, gulping loudly so they all understood how scared she was. Everyone sighed everyone thinking _Finally!_ She mounted the broom that hovered in the air waiting for her, and held the neck of the broom tightly, not wanting to fall off. Harry walked over and changed her hold and her position.

"Don't worry. You're not going to fall off. You're not even flying yet." He whispered in her ear as she attempted to breathe. She nodded and a weak smile flitted across her face. He smiled and crawled on to the broom beside. "I'll fly with you your first time, but only so you can get a feel of it, and so you can feel protected. You're not going to fall off. I refuse to let it be an option." Harry said protectively in her ear. Hermione smiled and nodded. She pushed off from the ground the way she had seen Harry do multiple times at Quidditch games and practices.

She closed her eyes and Harry whispered in her ears, "Don't close your eyes." She wrenched them open and forced herself to look. She was floating what was probably 100 feet in the air just floating. She leaned forward hoping to move a little, but she realized too late that she had instead of the Clean Sweep 7's that the Weasley's had, she had accidentally gotten on Harry's broom. She was on the Firebolt, and unfortunately the lean forward she did, was the equivalent of flooring it.

Now she knew why people said it was the fastest broom ever made. She flew forward, going from 0 to 90 in 5 seconds. She screamed wildly, and even though she was going really fast, something about the wind in her hair, the smooth feeling, the adrenaline rush, just made her feel so good.

Down on the field, Ron, Ginny and Jessa watched Hermione speed over them, staring in awe as she learned quickly how to turn, dive, climb, slow down and speed up. Soon Hermione looked like she'd been doing this her whole life. Yards away, Draco stood watching Hermione, eating a green apple as though this happened everyday. Hermione slowed down and landed softly on the grass. Harry got off the broom and hugged Hermione proud that she had finally learned to fly and that she had been such a quick learner.

Harry held her tightly, and then before knowing what either one was doing they started to kiss. At first it was soft and gentle but eventually it got deeper and passionate. Draco stood there, frozen as he watched Hermione Granger snog Harry Potter. He didn't find it odd, he did, however find it weird that it took them this long to get it done. Draco smirked and turned around, ignoring the fiery burning in the pit of his stomach, and the icy freeze that devoured his heart.

Ginny had been the only one who saw Draco Malfoy. She turned around to see Hermione and Harry break away from each other. They smiled a bit at each other before turning to the others with an embarrassed 'I-can't-believe-you-all-just-saw-that' look.

"Well um.... that was interesting." Ron said scratching the back of his head. The Weasley's just stared at Harry and Hermione, as they smiled weakly at each other. "So whose up for a slight game of Quidditch?" Ron said looking around, attempting to break the awkwardness. And though it was a nice attempt, it didn't work and everyone knew he was attempting to break the silence.

Hermione shook her head and smiled at Ron. "Can't. We have class in... 5 minutes. As much as I've enjoyed this... I don't want to miss out on Charms." Hermione said starting to walk towards the Castle. Harry quickly made his broom go back to his room, and ran to catch up with Hermione. He discreetly grabbed her hand, surprising her and causing her to gasp a little. She looked at him and smiled, her grin got bigger and bigger.

Harry and Hermione walked into Charms class with a minute to go and Jessa and Ron walked in right on time. Professor Flitwick scolded them a little, saying how Weasley twins were always trouble makers, giving a little shudder to the memory of Fred and George. Jessa and Ron looked at each other, wicked grins visible on their face from China. They loved when they were compared to Fred and George.

"Alright, we shall be working on Illusions." Professor Flitwick started. Draco sighed loudly. After the instructions the students began to talk as they got started on the assignment. Suddenly Draco saw Hermione and Harry grinning stupidly at each other like love sick people tend to look. And he knew now was the perfect time to mess with the Golden Trio. "Ooh! Look! Mudblood and Potty are in LOVE!!!!" Draco started laughing as every Slytherin laughed with him. Hermione sighed and was about to respond nastily when he started talking again. "I can't imagine what your children will be like. Arrogant bushy haired beavers! Ha!" Draco said sneering at Hermione.

"Come off it Draco! Lets not even get started on describing yours and Parkinson's kids! Pug faced weasels with attitude problems and a God Complex! Oh great, we're all doomed!" Jessa said laughing at Draco. Now it was the Gryffindor's turn to laugh. Draco frowned but then smiled seeing Jessa making fun of him.

This was almost a routine they did. They made fun of each other, but were somehow the best of friends... almost. Her brother hated it, but she loved being best friends with Draco Malfoy. She said it gave her world variety. Which it did when you think about it. Draco came to right before her and they started arguing about kids. Draco said how his would be good looking, pure blooded and probably end up with powerful positions when they grew up. Jessa said that his would be arrogant pricks like himself and wouldn't stand a chance when they got in the world. She then proceeded to tell him that her kids would be the most righteous wizards and witches deciding things based off facts and logical beliefs. Draco told her that she was full of rubbish and her kids would be doing Muggle drugs before they got to Hogwarts.

By now the whole class was watching, including Professor Flitwick. Jessa and Draco started going at it, saying how the other was insufficient in about everything they did. Jessa argued that she was the best Keeper this school had seen in years. Draco argued that she could barely stay in the air on her piece of crap broom. But Jessa corrected him saying that she had stolen his broom and that was actually his and he had hers.

All in all these arguments turned out to be the one thing Gryffindors and Slytherins enjoyed about having class with one another. For some it was something to look forward to. They were always amusing, and took most of the class period in arguing, entrancing the teacher into their harmless argument and forcing no homework and no real work for that day. It worked on everyone... except Snape and McGonagall. But they were special Professors and could tell what the two were up to before they started the argument.

The bell rang and Jessa grabbed her bag and on her way out bumped into none other than the boy she had bumped into earlier. It was Perseus. Draco's cousin. He smiled at her and picked up the book she had dropped. "Here you go, Jessa." He said and then walked away. Jessa stood frozen for a few minutes staring at the place he had been, when Draco walked up and shook a hand in front of her eyes.

"Jessa?" He asked, she shook her head and snapped out of it. Seeing that Draco was in front of her, she smiled, and blushed. "How did he know my name?" She asked dreamily, staring again at where he had been standing.

"Because I told him. He asked about you." Draco said shrugging a little. Jessa pinned him against the wall, fire in her eyes and glare that was hard to shrug off.

"He asked about me? What did he say? What did he ask? Tell me EVERYTHING!" She shouted at him. Draco's eyes widened as he was threatened by Jessa Weasley. He recounted the events of the day his cousin had asked the name of the cute Weasley twin. Draco thought he had been talking about Ron and asked if there was something wrong with him. But Perseus confirmed the girl twin and Draco told him her name. Upon hearing this, Jessa squealed with delight.

"Let me guess. You like him too?" He asked looking at his best friend. Too late he realized he had something wrong. She pinned him to the wall again and the fire returned.

"Like him too? What's that supposed to mean?" She asked. He explained that not only did Perseus like her (Jessa squealed some more) there were quite a number of Slytherins who found him attractive and fought for his attention constantly. Jessa glared at a girl who passed knowing that she too liked Perseus.

"I can introduce you two properly if you like." Draco said, again saying the wrong thing. Jessa screamed and practically dragged Draco to the Slytherin common room. "How do you know where it is?" Draco asked as she got to the entrance. Jessa smiled wickedly.

"I get around." Was all she said. Draco saw Hermione Granger walk by and his smile vanished. Something about that girl frustrated him and made him... burn. He was warm inside but cold, and then he started to sweat and shiver at the same time. Only a girl has frustrating and pathetic as Granger could make him do that. He was both Hot and Cold.

_I'm on fire when you're near me_

_I'm on fire when you speak_

_I'm on fire burning at _

_These mysteries_

He was made of Frost and Fire when he saw her.

**A/N: Alright. I have more time to update than i thought. I didn't know i had more time before school started... but i do so enjoy and i'll update soon!  
**


	7. G is for Gravity

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But Draco is mine!!!**

**Alright. I got this idea from ABC of You and Me by Queen of Lunacy. BEWARE! In this, people are OOC (Out Of Character) and Ron has a twin sister Jessamine, but Ginny's still here. And Bellatrix had a son, Perseus Daniel Lestrange. Who has dark black hair, but other than is exactly like Draco. Set in their 7th year. Enjoy the story. **

**A/N: Hope you like it!  
**

**Chapter Seven**

**G is for Gravity**

Hermione had loved flying. She had loved that night she randomly sat there with Draco, sitting in silence. This month was turning out to be a very good month. Except the day that ruined her life of course.

It was any normal day from the start. And you would assume that it would continue to be a normal day. But it felt like too normal of a day. The clouds were the perfect blue, the birds weren't chirping annoyingly, but calmly. The wind blew just right and everyone seemed to be in a good mood. Everyone could almost cut the happiness with a knife. No one could explain why they were so happy.

Even Draco was happy and recently that was... well odd. He was always so dark and disturbed. But today he was happy. The mail came and it seemed normal, like everything else that day had been. Until a blood curdling scream echoed through the hall. The clouds became gray, the birds stopped chirping, and the sun stopped shining. The happiness evaporated as quickly as it had appeared and the pretense of death and misfortune shook the hair. Everyone looked to the source: Hermione Granger.

She stood at the Gryffindor table, an owl stood before her picking at her food scraps, as she read a letter she had obviously just received. Tears rolling down her cheeks, and her shoulders shaking as she sobbed. If you had been close enough, you would have seen her eyes raking across the page at top speeds, searching for the answer to the question ringing through her head. _Who could do such a thing?_Then she found an answer she knew was sure to be there. Her head shot up and Draco found her dark brown eyes glaring at him. Their eyes connected and she walked fast towards him. The whole Great Hall watching.

"You foul, devilish creature! HOW COULD YOU!?" Hermione screamed as the distance between them closed. Draco stood up quickly and held his hands up. His eyes seemed worried and genuinely confused. "YOU KILLED THEM! DON'T SAY YOU DIDN'T! I KNOW YOU DID!!! I HATE YOU DRACO MALFOY!!! GO DIE!!! FUCK YOU!!!" She screamed as her wand slashed at him blindly. Draco's screams mingled with hers, he was on the floor. She had Crucioed him without thinking about it. The hatred that had filled her mind was over powering.

As the pain filled Draco's body, he realized that this wasn't the Crucio curse. It was all the emotions running through Hermione's mind and body at that time. Hurt, and torture from... something. The agony of loss and the remorse for having said such last words. It was too much for Malfoy, and his screams filled the air. He could feel all this coming from her and felt it surging through his body.

He screamed for her to stop, but she didn't. She knew it wasn't Crucio. She knew it wouldn't kill him. And she let it continue. She knew exactly what was going on and had cursed him with this so he could know her pain. So he could see what he had done to her. The tears still streaming from her eyes, she glared at him with hatred and hurt that was clouding her judgment. The curse was lifted by a teacher who had finally torn themselves away from the spectacle to stop Hermione.

Draco was breathing heavy as he gained his bearings. Hermione swayed and fell, into the arms of some unknown force. She heard people whispering and felt herself being lifted. Whose ever arms she fell into wasn't giving her up to someone else. She assumed it was Harry. Then she remembered Harry had been in Dumbledore's office for a quick lesson that morning. _Then who's carrying me? _Hermione asked herself before she blacked out completely.

"Draco, let her go. You are too weak to carry yourself, let alone her." Professor Snape muttered trying to take Miss Granger from Malfoy's arms. Malfoy shook his head and continued walking to their shared dormitories. There was something about this that Malfoy wanted to correct. But he knew he couldn't. He held her tighter as he walked up the stairs, Snape following him closely.

"Will you stop following me? This doesn't concern you. I can take care of her you know." Draco said barely looking over his shoulder at the Professor. Snape shook his head and said something along the lines of 'what about when you pass out?' But Draco didn't catch it. He was already farther up the stairs.

Hours later...

Hermione woke up and shook her head, hoping it had all been a dangerous nightmare. She looked at her surroundings and found herself in her room, but she was wearing her school uniform. A letter sat on her bed stand. She read it quickly and tears shoved their way out of her eyes. So it wasn't a terrible dream. It was true. It had really happened.

She looked around and found Draco Malfoy watching her carefully from a chair he had brought in. He was staring at her, watching her with scrutiny. He looked like he was making sure she wasn't gonna pass out again. The events of what happened in the Great Hall rushed back to Hermione and she gasped. He twitched a little as if he was expecting her to explode like she did in the Great Hall. She looked down, shameful of what had happened.

"I'm sorry that I exploded on you. Did you read the letter?" She asked quietly. Draco nodded and smiled weakly at her.

"It's alright. As long as you're safe. I also want you to know it wasn't my fault they died. If you read it had nothing to do with me or my family. If you look at the time of death also, you'll notice we were in Potions together. I'm just pointing this out so you don't... do whatever you did to me." He said eyeing her wand wearily. Hermione smiled weakly and attempted to get out of bed. But she failed at that. Draco rushed forward quickly and caught her as she nearly fell to the floor.

For a moment they stared into each other's eyes and an understanding gripped them. Suddenly Malfoy shook it off and his sneer returned to his face. "This is the second time I've caught you today Granger. Don't let it happen again." Malfoy said quietly. He sounded mean, but somehow Hermione knew he didn't mean it. There was something about his voice that said he didn't really think that.

He helped her back into bed and told her that she was to take the rest of the day off. And when she started to protest, he sneered at her and told her to shut up and get some rest. Hermione fell back onto her pillows and an idea shot into her mind. She snuck out of bed, her strength returning to her legs and she sneaked out of the Head's Dormitories, and walked through the halls to Gryffindor Tower. She used the Gryffindor password and got in to the Common room. No one was there cause everyone was at class. Like she was supposed to be. Her mind was dark and hurt and she wasn't thinking straight as she shot up the Boy's Staircase and ran into Harry's dorm. She searched through his trunk and grabbed his Firebolt. She walked to the window and threw it open. She stood on the edge and the let the breeze from the Lake wash over her and caress her.

Suddenly someone pulled her back from the ledge. Harry stood there glaring at her. "Hermione! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He asked. Hermione glared at him and shoved the letter into his hands. He read the letter his eyes getting wider with every word. He looked at the broom then at Hermione.

"You can't do this. Just because you're parents are dead doesn't mean you can freak out and miss everything. You have to go to school. You'll get marked down." Harry said, hoping she wouldn't miss double potions.

"Are you worried about me? Or worried that you'll actually have to take notes in Potions?" Hermione asked, reading Harry's thoughts. She rather liked this Legilimency thing. It was quite useful. Harry stared at her in wonderment and started shouting a bit more.

"You can't just run away when things get bad! I didn't run away when my parents were killed! I didn't run away when Voldemort tried to kill me!" Harry said. Hermione screamed in frustration. He was so stupid sometimes.

"You couldn't run away because you were an infant! You are the most annoying person ever because you don't understand that people sometimes need to run away from their problems. I don't care if your problems are loads bigger than mine. I've been thinking about everyone else. What they need and what I can do to help. But not anymore! I need to get away from here! I need to runaway and take a moment for myself! Just for a moment!" Hermione screamed at Harry, she was looking longingly out the window, almost feeling the weightlessness she would feel when she jumped...

"I won't let you do this. You can't." Harry said crossing his arms. Then the words that made Hermione go crazy. "And that's final." He said. Hermione's eyes flickered dangerously but Harry didn't notice.

_I don't want this. No, I can't want this... anymore. _

_Something has changed within me. _

_Something is not the same. _

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game_

_Too late for second guessing too late to go back to sleep._

_It's time to trust my instincts. _

_Close my eyes, and leap._

"That's final, eh?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded. A smirk played across Hermione's face that was very... un-Hermione like. Harry saw this and furrowed his brow at it. "Watch me." Hermione said her voice filled with defiance and hatred and... something he couldn't quite place exactly but sounded basically like someone saying, "Fuck you, I'm gonna do it anyway." And she did.

And Hermione leapt off the balcony and flew into the air. She free fell a little before she finally used the broom. She was nearing the ground when she pulled herself out of the fall and rose higher towards the clouds. She leaned forward and seeing as it was morning still, shot into the sky away from the sun. The wind tousled her hair, and she saw the world as it was meant to be seen. From the sky, beautiful and majestic. She flew over the wild lands of Scotland, towards the sea that separated the UK from Ireland. She flew over the channel and smelled the beautiful salty sea.

After hours of flying, she wasn't tired one bit. She was excited and happy and... not going back. Not for anything... or anyone. She thought of the note she should have written, what she would have said if she had actually taken the time to write something, so they could understand her feelings. Or even understood something about her for the first time in their lives. Everyone just assumed stuff of her. They always assumed she would have the homework. They assumed she would have the answers. They assumed she was always together and nothing terrible would happen to her. She had assumed much to the same affect as them though. She never thought something like this could have happened to her. Her parents were murdered because their daughter had been born with a gift. Hermione shook the tears out of her eyes and thought about the note she should have left behind.

_If you care to find me, look to the Western Sky._

_As someone told me lately everyone deserves a chance to fly._

_And if I 'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free_

_To those who'd ground me, send a message back from me!_

_Tell them how I am defying gravity _

_I'm flying high defying gravity_

_And soon I'll match them in renown _

_And nobody in all of OZ no Wizard that there is or was_

_Is ever gonna bring me down!_

Hermione laughed as the song from the musical played through her mind. Finally she reached Ireland and found a convoy of Wizards awaiting her.

"Miss Hermione Granger?" They asked as they flagged her down. She nodded and held the broom tightly, thinking of how she could escape, but found no ways out. "We've been ordered to return you to Hogwarts immediately." They said. Hermione sighed.

"Why must I return?" She asked defiantly. She was very into the Defying mood.

"You have stolen something and you must return it." They said. Hermione shrugged.

"Ya fine whatever." She said and allowed them to take her into custody. For some reason ever since she was five, she had always wanted to be escorted into school by some police and wearing hand cuffs. She didn't know why and until now she had never felt the need to make it happen. But now she decided what better time to become a rebel than the last year right?

As the Ministry officials escorted her through the halls students stopped and stared at goody two shoes Hermione Granger being escorted in hand cuffs by Ministry Officials to Dumbledore's office. Everyone was staring wide eyed and wondering at the girl they had always looked up to. Hermione smirked a smirk that would give Malfoy a run for his money and strutted down the hall. This was the moment she had always wanted and the moment that awakened something in her. This new thing knew she would have a new role to play. She decided to defy everyone, all their thoughts and assumptions. She would defy the very ideals she had brought to her so called "friends". She would defy her very existance by becoming the person she never thought she would become. She basically decided to Defy Gravity.

**A/N: Yay! I finally wrote this chapter. I don't know why it took me so long. i just never got to sit down at my computer recently. So here it is. Enjoy! Review please!  
**


End file.
